1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems and methods, and particularly, to a testing system and method for a fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan module is an important component mounted in a computer system, and is used for removing heat generated by electronic components in the computer system. Generally, the fan module must be quality tested before the fan module enters into the market for use. Conventionally, the fan module is installed in a storage system assembled to a server system. When testing the fan module, the server system is started up to operate the fan module and initialize a test procedure to test the fan module. However, such a test method needs a server system with storage system, which increases test cost. Furthermore, such a test procedure is time consuming.